


Happy Birthday Max

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Birthday, Nikki and Neil as siblings, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Max gets a surprise for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Max

"Max!" Nikki yelled. She jumped on his and hugged him, and Neil patted his shoulder.

"Good to see you again buddy." Neil said. Max looked up.

"Your parents came together." Max chuckled.

"Please don't word it like that." Neil sighed.

"Yeah they did!" Nikki said excitedly.

"So, uh, David went all out on baking, we've got cake, brownies without weed, I know, the shitty kind, and cookie cake, so just eat all you want. He said he couldn't decide." Max said.

"You've had weed brownies before?" Neil asked.

"I snuck some out of Gwens cabin without realizing. That's why I went stargazing with space kid that one night. It was fucking awesome." Max chuckled.

"Ok Max!" Gwen interrupted, directing him to the kitchen.

"Hello everyone!" David said happily. He was pulling a pizza out of the oven.

"David!" Nikki and Neil said at once.

"Whoa, careful guys, that's hot!" David said as they rushed him. He closed the oven with his foot and put down the pizza, before picking up Nikki. She hugged his neck, and he hugged her back. He ruffled Neils hair, and Neil didn't fuss, just straightened it when he was done.

"Who wants pizza and desserts?" David asked.

"Me!" Nikki cheered.

"I'll take some pizza first." Neil said.

David handed them each a plate and Nikki loaded hers. First with a piece of meat lovers pizza, then going to their dessert table and taking one piece of everything. Neil just took a slice of cheese pizza, and a brownie and headed to the living room. As David handed Max a plate, he hesitated.

"Is this... is this good?" David asked.

"David, its fucking awesome." Max said, holding out a fist. David smiled wide and fist bumped him, something Max had started letting him do as an alternative to hugging. As they all went to entertain themselves with food and video games, David greeted their parents, and Gwen went to supervise, and try to beat all their asses at Mario kart.

* * *

"Goddamnit!" Gwen yelled, slapping down her controller. Max growled and Neil gaped.

"How are you so good at this game?!" Max yelled.

"Yeah, I thought you were all about nature. You never even use our Xbox." Neil said.

"I never lose." Nikki said ominously, before smiling again.

David called from the other room, and everyone stood up. Gwen turned off the tv, and they all gathered around the dining room, David waiting happily. Max noticed he looked stressed, and he also noticed when Gwen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok everybody, it's present time for Mr. Eleven year old!" David said.

"Your eleven?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, how old are you?" Max asked.

"I'm twelve!" Neil said.

"What?!"

"I'm nine!" Nikki spoke up.

"Wait, what?!" Max questioned again.

"You can talk about all that later, here, open their gifts." David encouraged. Nikki picked up a small wrapped box, and handed it to Max. He tore it open and smiled.

"An MP3, nice! I can pirate all kinds of shit onto here." Max said.

"We figured Nikki could give you some tunes." Neil's dad spoke up. Next up was Neil, and he handed him a bag. Inside was a helicopter and a remote.

"Oh cool, robot type shit. I can fly this around the neighborhood and annoy dogs." Max chuckled.

"Why don't you let me show you how it works?" Neil said, trying to take it.

"Hey, no, it's mine, too late."

"But it can be used for science, to test wind speeds. If you just-"

"Let me see Max!" Nikki said, grabbing for it.

"Nikki, I told you, I need to see it for science!" Neil said, trying to push her back.

"Back off! You two are the ones who gave it to me!" Max yelled, holding it away from them.

"Hey! Kids, leave Max alone, that's his birthday present." Nikki's mom spoke up.

"But mommmm..." Nikki whined, as Neil grumbled and Max smirked.

"Dad, tell Max how I need his helicopter for science." Neil pressed.

Max ignored the chaos as his eyes met Davids face. He was sweating and shaking. He looked sick. Gwen stood next to him, and put a hand back on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine." Gwen said quietly. Max looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Was it another home made award or something?

"Neil, we all know you jack off to Bill Nye." Max butted in, ignoring the award for now.

"I do not!" Neil yelled, as Max chuckled.

"Max?" David spoke up. Max turned towards him, and the room fell silent as both their parents shushed them.

"Happy birthday." David said, handing him the paper.

It took a moment for Max to register what it was. It was a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo and some lines that had to be signed, but eventually his eyes landed on the word 'adoption'.

"A-And you don't have to agree to this! I just- you seemed to like me as a f-foster parent so I- I thought maybe..." David stuttered. Max started to tear up.

"It has to be finalized, so I can back out now if you don't want-" David was cut off by the sniffles, and he stopped ranting and looked at Max.

"Oh gosh, please don't cry! You don't have to!" David said quickly.

"You idiot." Max said. Everyone was dead quiet.

"For your birthday, I made you a picture frame out of popsicle sticks and macaroni. And for my birthday, you give me a real home and a real dad?" Max sniffles. He threw the paper on the ground and charged forward, grabbing David in a hug.

"Thank you- t-thank you..." Max cried, hugging him tighter.

"Thank you..." Max repeated, looking up at David's eyes. David leaned down and hugged him closer.

"You're welcome, Max."

**Author's Note:**

> So half of this was not mine! It was from a lovely comic that Iguano-don did on tumblr! They said I could fic it. Please, PLEASE, check it out here!:
> 
> https://iguano-don.tumblr.com/post/165061100490/im-so-inactive-im-sorry


End file.
